Salmon lice are an increasing problem which lately has been given significant attention in the media. The problem has until now mostly been associated with farmed salmon. The present treatment methods have largely involved use of chemicals or additives to the fodder as well as some types of mechanical treatment in which the fish must be guided from the fish cages and thereafter guided to a clean fish cage after completed treatment. Chemicals and fodder additives are rather disputed and lice are becoming resistant against the chemicals used. Mechanical removal is costly and time consuming and it imposes undesired stress to the fish.
A particular problem associated with the fact that farmed salmon escape or otherwise come in contact with wild salmon has created a situation where also wild salmon is affected. The problem has become apparent in all countries having extensive salmon farming.
There is thus a need for new methods by which the treatment is performed in a gentle manner and in a way that reduce the need for chemicals.